


I won't leave you

by CinnamonRoll



Series: 50-50 Shades Of HAGREY [3]
Category: 50 Shades of Grey - E. L. James, Fifty Shades of Grey (2015), Fifty Shades of Grey - All Media Types, Suits (TV), Suits (TV) RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mike mentioned, Unofficial Sequel, dribble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 14:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7466358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamonRoll/pseuds/CinnamonRoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Please love this couple. Please stop and click this story. Desperate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I won't leave you

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy. Not so good but not so bad also :))

"How long u need to stay there?"

"long enough until I finish my work, Mike" 

"But you did remembered the iron man case, right? We still got a lot work to do Harveyyyy-" 

"I thought I tell you to settled? Mike?" 

"uhm- first, that fat ugly man, he chase me out and second your girlfriend double up my work. Im sorry" 

"well once a betrayer always a betrayer. I want everything on my desk when I'm back. Understood? " 

"yes boss like always" 

"good" Harvey off his phone and continue make his way to the bathroom. It's already two months they secretly dating. Harvey doesn't want to let Christian go but lately Christian acring strangely towards him. 

"Do you have to go back to New York? " Christian appear behind him, lean on the bathroom door.

"mm-hmm" Harvey nod without saying anything else. 

"Youuu- when will you come back?" 

"I don't know. We got a lot of case lately. Why?" Harvey turn behind and stare at his lovers curiously. 

"Nothing. Im just asking. I will be at the reading room. You may sleep first, my love." Christian smile and walk away from the bathroom and Harvey still stare at him. 

"Chris. Christian wait!" Harvey yell from the bathroom, quickly run to his lovers and grab his arms. 

"Yes? Can help you?" Christian ask playfully. 

"no im serious Grey. Am I doing something worng lately? Why you suddenly become cool with everything?  usually if I need to go, u will begging me to stay and not let you go. But why you not doing it now? Are you sick? Are you mad at me?" Christian can tell that Harvey is serious by the way his tune. 

"I try- I actually try, you know it's a 'try' , try to not missing you so much..- I feel so jealous when there's someone come near you. Even just now when you talk to phone I'm scared you will leave me alone-" Christian rest his head on Harvey shoulder, let the old man embrace him and make him relaxed.

"You know that you doesn't need to try anything. You perfect. I love you. I won't leave you-"   

 

 

-thend-

**Author's Note:**

> My english not so good. Thanks for reading.
> 
>  
> 
> Kudos ♥♥♥


End file.
